mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Die Albtraumnacht
Dies ist das Transkript einer nicht-offiziellen Fanübersetzung der Episode Lunas Verwandlung mit dem Namen Die Albtraumnacht. Das Transkript der offiziellen Übersetzung findet sich unter Transkripte/Lunas Verwandlung. Applejack hat einen us-amerikanischen Akzent und alle kursiv dargestellten Worte von ihr sind englisch. :Spike: Noah, komm schon, Twilight. Wir kommen noch zu spät zum Nightmare Night Festival. Fanfare Hah? Bist du einer dieser Opas aus dem Ponyville-Altenheim? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin Star Swirl der Bärtige! Vater des amniomorphischen Zaubers! Hast du das Buch über kuriose Einhorngeschichten überhaupt gelesen? :Spike: Ähm, äh.. Klopfen Das klingt wichtig. :Fohlen: Nightmare Night! Sind bereit! Gib uns was Süßes ganz bald! :Spike: Puh! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, ihr Ponys. Tolle Kostüme. Frohe Nightmare Night, Granny Smith. :Granny Smith: Ick hät schon seit fünf Stunden im Stall liegen sollen. :Pipsqueak: Pipsqueak der Pirate, stehts zu Diensten auf seiner aller ersten Nightmare Night. :Twilight Sparkle: Seit du von TrabinghamOrigianl: Trottingham her kamst? :Pipsqueak: Nein, meine aller erste Nightmare Night überhaupt! :Pinkie Pie: Hühnergegacker Genug gequatscht! Zeit ist Süßes! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, bist du nicht etwas zu alt für sowas? :Pinkie Pie: Zu alt für gratis Süßigkeiten? Hühnergegacker Niemals! :Twilight Sparkle: Glockenklingen Gefällt es dir? :Pinkie Pie: Oja! Tolles Kostüm, Twilight! Du bist wirklich ein total abgefahrender Clown! :Twilight Sparkle: Clown? Sieh dir doch nur mal den Saum des Umhangs an! Der ist hufgenäht! :Spike: Ein tolles Kostüm... Opa. :Twilight Sparkle: grummel Titlelied in eigener Übersetzung :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh…. :[Twilight Sparkle] :(My Little Pony) :Ich fragte mich schon mal, was Freundschaft ist :(My Little Pony) :Bis du endlich zu mir gekommen bist :[Rainbow Dash] :Abendteuer! :[Pinkie Pie] :Ganz viel Spaß :[Rarity] :Ein wunderschönes Herz :[Applejack] :Freundlich und stark :[Fluttershy] :Mit dir teilen :[Twilight Sparkle] :und die Phantasie :Denn die Magie verbindet sie :Wir hab'n My Little Ponys :Wusstet ihr schon ihr seid meine Freunde? :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl der Bärtige ist nicht nur der größte Einfluss der prehistorischen Ära. :Hintergrundponys: Jey! Woohoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Er hat mehr als 200 Zaubersprüche kreiert! Er hat sogar eine eigene Abteilung in der Bibliothek in Canterlot. Vielleich sollte ich eine Ponylerngruppe gründen um ihnen etwas über Geschichte beizubringen. Ich wette jedes Pony würde es lieben! Glaubst du nicht auch, Spike? :Spike: Mhmm! Essgeräusche Ich liebe es. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey schau mal, wir sind schon da! Soll'n wir was essen gehen? :Spike: rülps :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Twilight! Schau mal! japs kanns nicht fassen. gacker Und dann sind wir noch woanders hin gegangen und haben noch mehr süßes abgestaubt. Ist es nicht so, Pip? :Pipsqueak: So war es! :Pinkie Pie: Und dann mussten wir noch kurz auf Granny Smith warten, und-Blitzschlag GAACK! :Pinkie Pie, Pipsqueak und Fohlen: schrei :Rainbow Dash: Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, das war nicht sonderlich nett. :Rainbow Dash: Bleib locker, Oldie. Das ist die beste Nacht des Jahres für Streiche! :Twilight Sparkle: Sieh dir nur mal Spike an. :Spike: und würgend :Rainbow Dash: Ach, das war doch nur Spaß. Uh, uh, da ist noch eine Gruppe. Blitzschlag :Hintergrundponys: schreien :Twilight Sparkle: Frohe Nightmare Night, Applejack! :Applejack: Howdy Spike, hey Twilight! Nices Kostüm. :Spike: Danke! Ich bin ein Drache. :Twilight Sparkle: Sie meint mich, Spike. :Applejack: Mit dem Bart bist du sicher so 'n Country Singer. :Spike: lacht :Applejack: By the way, habt ihr Lust nach 'n apple zu tauchen? :und Applaus :Bürgermeisterin: Danke, Jedespony, und herzlich willkommen zum Nightmare Night Festival! :und Applaus :Bürgermeisterin: 'Nun, all unsere kleinen Ponys, die heute Süßigkeiten gesammelt haben, sollten jetzt gut aufpassen, bei Zecoras Geschichte über Nightmare Moon! lacht :'Spike: Die unheimliche Stimme würde besser ankommen, wenn sie nicht so gekleidet wäre. :Twilight Sparkle: kichern :Zecora: Folgt mir schnell, denn es eilt! Hört meine Geschichte über Nightmare Moon's Zeit. Passt gut auf und erfahrt, welche Ängste sie euch gab. Die Nightmare Night, so schwarz und schaurig, denn Nightmare Moon macht die Welt dunkel und traurig. :Alle: japs :Zecora: Jedes Jahr zur selben Zeit verkleiden wir uns und wiegen uns in Sicherheit. :Fohlen: schreien :Zecora: Und wie jeder weis, hat Nightmare Moon nur ein Zeil. Sich uns Ponys einzuverleiben, und zwar viel. :Pipsqueak und Pinkie Pie: schrei :Zecora: Wenn sie kommt und uns nicht findet, wissen wir, dass sie schnell wieder verschwindet. Lasst euch nicht robben, ob Angst und bang! Dann ist Equestria sicher wieder ein Jahr lang! :Pipsqueak: Uhm, Frau Zecora, wenn wir doch schon ein Kostüm tragen, damit Nightmare Moon uns nicht findet, wieso müssen wir ihr dann noch was von unseren Süßigkeiten geben? :Zecora: Eine gute Frage, mein kleines Schätzchen. Nightmare Moon darfst du nicht unterschätzen. Drum gib ihr was süßes und zögere nicht! Sonst kommt sie bald wieder und frisst dann dich! :Pinkie Pie: schrei Jedespony! Gebt ihr alle eure Süßigkeiten und lasst uns verschwinden! :Alle: schrei :Pinkie Pie: japs Es ist Nightmare Moon! Lauft! :Alle: schrei :Alle: schrei :Blitze, Schreie :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Luna! :Cloud Kicker: wimmer :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Einwohner von Ponyville! Wir haben uns Zeit genommen euer kleines Dorf zu besuchen, so dass ihr alle die einzigartige Prinzessin der Nacht bewundern könnt! Die bösartige Kreatur der Nacht existiert nicht länger, sondern statt dessen ein Pony, dass euere Liebe und Anerkennung sucht! Gemeinsam werden wir diese trübe Veranstaltung in ein wunderbares Fest verwandeln! :zucken :Pinkie Pie: Habt ihr das gehört, Ponys? Nightmare Moon sagt sie will ein Festessen aus uns machen! :Alle: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: stimme Was? Nein Kinder, nein! Ihr habt nicht länger Grund euch vor uns zu fürchten. Schrei der Freude ist das, was eure Prinzessin sich wünscht. Nicht Schreie des Terrors! Bürgermeisterin, die Prinzessin der Nacht ist eingetroffen! :weißes Pony: japs :Prinzessin Luna: Was ist los mit euch? Na gut, schön. Dann seid so. Dann lassen wir eben die traditionelle Verabschiedung weg. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich werde mit ihr sprechen. :Spike: Du kannst nicht mit ihr reden! Sie ist Nightmare Moon! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, ist sie nicht. Ich hab gesehen wie die Elemente der Harmonie sie zurück verwandelt haben. Aber es scheint als habe sie ein Problem damit sich anzupassen nachdem sie über tausend Jahre weg war. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Luna? Hi, ich bin- :Prinzessin Luna: Star Swirl der Bärtige. Wunderbares Kostüm! Sogar die Glocken stimmen... :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, endlich! Ein Pony, dass mein Kostüm versteht! Äh, ich wollte dich nur zu unserem Fest herzlich willkommen heißen! Mein richtiger Name ist- :Prinzessin Luna: Twilight Sparkle. STIMME Du warst es, die die Elemente der Harmonie freigelassen hast und uns unserer bösen Kräft beraubt hat! :Twilight Sparkle: Und das war was Gutes, richtig? :Prinzessin Luna: Stimme Ja natürlich. Wir könnten nicht glücklicher sein. Ist das nicht klar? :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, es klingt ein wenig so als würdest du mich anschreien. :Prinzessin Luna: Aber das ist die traditionelle königliche Art zu sprechen. Es ist traditionell immer von "uns" zu sprechen und in STIMME dieser Lautstärke zu sprechen, um uns klar auszudrücken! :Twilight Sparkle: Weist du, das würde vielleicht erklären, warum dein plötzliches Auftauchen nicht ganz so gut ankam. Ich glaube wenn du nur ein wenig daran arbeiten würdest, würden dich die Leute viel eher in ihren Reihen begrüßen. :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Daran arbeiten? :Twilight Sparkle: Die Lautstärke runter drehen..? :Prinzessin Luna: Stimme Ohhh. Wir waren über tausend Jahre weggesperrt. Wir sind nicht... sicher, ob wir das können. :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge! Fluttershy kann dir sicher einige nützliche Tipps geben. Sie ist freundlich und ruhig und hat die süßeste Stimme, die ich kenne. :Fluttershy: Geht weg! Hier gibt's nichts süßes. Kein Besuch in der Nightmare Night! :Twilight Sparkle: Lachen Fluttershy, ich bin es, Twilight! :Fluttershy: Du bist es wirklich. Oh und Nightmare Moon. japs Nightmare Moon?! schrei :Twilight Sparkle: Lachen Warte kurz. :krach :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy... du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an Prinzessin Luna? :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Erfreut. :Fluttershy: Ebenso. :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Twilight Sparkle hat uns von der Ruhe in deiner süßen Stimme erzählt. Nun möchten wir von dir lernen so wie du zu sprechen. :Fluttershy: leise Okay. :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Können wir dann anfangen? :Fluttershy: winselnd Okay. :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Sollte ich leiser sprechen? :Fluttershy: leise Okay. :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Ist das gut so? :Fluttershy: fluchtartig Perfekt. Übung vorbei. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein bisschen leiser, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Eher... aber laute Stimme so? :Twilight Sparkle: Besser. Nicht wahr, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Lachen Ja. :Prinzessin Luna: aber laute Stimme Und... wie... jetzt? :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt hast du's langsam raus. :Prinzessin Luna: Stimme Und... wie ist es jetzt? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Sehr gut. :Princessin Luna: STIMME Wir sind dir zu tausend Dank verpflichtet, liebste Fluttershy. Nun werden wir sicher von allen anerkannt werden. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! Du musst uns verstecken! Nightmare Moon ist zurück gekehrt und sie... schrei Sie hat Fluttershy's Stimme gestohlen damit sie nicht schreien kannen während sie aufgefressen wird!!! :Fohlen: schrei :Princess Luna: STIMME Nein, Kinder, halt! Stimme Ich meine... nein, Kinder, halt. :Twilight Sparkle: Komm mit, Prinzessin. Es ist Zeit für Plan B. :Alle: Hurray! :einige Ponys winsel :Prinzessin Luna: Es ist zwecklos, Twilight Sparkle. Sie haben uns noch nie gemocht und sie werden es auch nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Meine Freundin Applejack ist eines der beliebtesten Ponys. Ich bin mir sicher sie weis einen Rat. :Pipsqueak: Uaaa..! :Applejack: Wuups. Vorsicht, kleiner Freund. Uaaa! :Twilight Sparkle: reusper... Applejack, die Prinzessin sucht nach einem Rat, wie sie sich besser integrieren kann. :Applejack: "Integrieren"? Echt? :Twilight Sparkle: knurr :Applejack: Ick meine...lach das ist leicht! Alles was du brauchst ist die right attitude. Bleib locker, sei positive, spiel ein paar games und hab Spaß. :Prinzessin Luna: Spaß? Was ist dieses "Spaß" von dem du sprichst? Welchen Zweck soll dies hier erfüllen? :Cherry Berry: stotternd Versuch mit den Spinnen das Netz zu treffen. :Applejack: Du schaffst es, princess! :Prinzessin Luna: Ha! Eure Prinzessin mag dieses "Spaß"! Auf welche andere Weise können wir dies haben? :Twilight Sparkle: Feuer frei, Prinzessin! :Prinzessin Luna: Ha ha! Der Spaß wurde verdoppelt! :Applejack: Probier nach apples zu tauchen! Wir haben die besten apples in ganz Equestria, princess. :Prinzessin Luna: Ich möchte, dass du uns... mich... Luna nennst, Applejack. Hört mich an, Dorfbewohner! Ihr alle! Nennt mich Luna! So, wo kann ich nun nach Äpfeln tauchen. :Pipsqueak: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Mädels. Habt ihr Pip gesehen? Wir haben ihn verloren als wir davon gerannt... schrei Nightmare Moon frisst Pipsqueak! Jedespony, lauft! :Fohlen: schrei :Pipsqueak: Hilfe! Mein Rücken wurde gefressen! :Prinzessin Luna: 'Das ist gelogen! Dein Rücken ist vollkommen ganz, du undankbares kleines Fohlen! donner Dorfbewohner, bitte fürchtet euch nicht! Dieses Fest bringt uns allen doch... Spaß! Nicht genug Spaß für euch? Was sagt ihr dann dazu? :Alle: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: Huzzah! Wieviele Punkte bekomme ich? Lauft nicht weg! Als eure Prinzessin befehlen wir es euch! :Alle: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: Stimme Seit still!!! echo :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin, nicht! Achte auf deine Lautstärke! :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Nein, Twilight Sparkle! Wir müssen in diesem traditionell-königlichen Tonfall sprechen, für das, was wir gleich verkünden werden. Da ihr euch entschieden habt, euch vor eurer Prinzessin zu fürchten anstatt sie zu lieben und sie mit dieser lächerlichen Feier entehrt habt, verkünden wir nun, dass Nightmare Night gestrichen wird! Für immer! :Applejack: seufz Shoot. Es war alles super. Luna war happy, jedes Pony im Dorf war happy, und jetzt. :Noi: jammernd Aber ich wollte doch nächstes Jahr als Zombie gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist noch nicht vorbei. :Applejack: Was hast du vor? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich werde das tun, was ich am besten kann. Sie belehren! :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin. :Princess Luna: niedergeschlagen Lass mich nur, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin. Es tut mir Leid, dass es nicht alles geklappt hat. Aber du musst mir glauben wenn ich sage, dass Nightmare Night eines der beliebtesten Feste in Ponyville ist. :Princess Luna: Ja, das sehen ich. An all den süßen Schreien der Kinder, wenn sie davon rennen. :Twilight Sparkle:: bedauernd Prinzessin... :Ponys: wimmernd :Pinkie Pie: gackernd :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, kein Ton! Auch keine Schreie oder Hilferufe. Okay? :Pinkie Pie: Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen und ich verspreche dir, es ist sicher. Aber du darfst wirklich, wirklich nicht schreien! Versprichst du mir nicht zu schreien? :Pinkie Pie: Mmhm. gackernd :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, du erinnerst dich sicher an Prinzessin Luna? :Princess Luna: Ah. Die Anführerin der verschreckten Kinder. Ähm, wollen wir Frieden schließen? :donner :Pinkie Pie: Nightmare Moon! gacker :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Sie hat sich verändert, Pinkie! Sie ist weder unheimlich noch bösartig! Und sie will euch definitiv nicht auffressen! :Pinkie Pie: ...Na daaa. :Twilight Sparkle: Häh? :Pinkie Pie: Weis ich doch. Oh man, Twilight. Sie ist fast so groß wie ich.Original: I'm almost as big as her. Wie soll sie mich denn bitte auffressen? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber warum rennt ihr dann ständig schreiend vor ihr weg? :Pinkie Pie: Manchmal macht es einfach nur total Spaß Angst zu haben. :Twilight Sparkle: Spaß? japs Pinkie Pie, du bist ein Genie! :Pinkie Pie: Bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Huhn. gaaack :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Luna! Ich hab endlich herausgefunden, warum du solche Schwierigkeiten hast gemocht zu werden! :Prinzessin Luna: trocken Vergib mir, wenn ich meiner Freude für mich behalte. :Twilight Sparkle: Komm mit mir! Ich werde dir alles auf dem Weg erklären. :Pipsqueak: Oh man! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine erste Nightmare Night meine letzte wäre. :Zecora: Komm, kleiner Wicht, vergiss bloß nicht, dass Ende der Nightmare Night ist noch nicht in Sicht. Wir haben noch Sußes, um es ihr zu geben, damit sie vielleicht doch verschont unser Leben. :Bürgermeisterin: Ja! Kommt schon, kleine Ponys. Was ist schon eine Nightmare Night ohne das opfern von Süßigkeiten? japs Du willst doch nicht, dass Nightmare Moon euch auffrisst, Stimme nicht wahr? :Spike: Murren Diese Regenbogenperücke macht einfach alles kaputt. :Applejack: Come on, kids! Klingt das nicht nach Spaß? :Pipsqueak: Leb wohl, Nightmare Night. Für immer. :Nightmare Moon: STIMME Einwohner von Ponyville! Es war weise von euch mir diese Süßigkeiten zu bringen. Ich bin sehr erfreut über diese Tat. So erfreut, dass ich vielleicht sie an statt euch fressen werde!'' :Ponys: schrei :Princess Luna: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das erreicht habe, was du dir vorgestellt hast, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Wart's ab. :Prinzessin Luna: Was denn? Darauf, dass sie noch ein bisschen mehr schreien? :Pipsqueak: Ooh... Prinzessin Luna. Ich weis, dass es keine Nightmare Night geben wird. Aber könntest du nächstes Jahr trotzdem wieder kommen und uns wieder Angst machen? :Prinzessin Luna: Kind. Willst du damit sagen, dass... dir diese Angst gefällt? :Pipsqueak: Es macht wirklich Spaß! Auch, wenn es unheimlich ist. :Prinzessin Luna: Macht... es? :Pipsqueak: Ja! Nightmare Night ist meine liebste Nacht im Jahr. :Prinzessin Luna: Na, wenn das so ist müssen wir STIMME die Nightmare Night zurück bringen! :Pipsqueak: Whuu! Du bist meine absolute Lieblingsprinzessin! Sie hat ja gesagt, Leute! :Fohlen: YAY! :Twilight Sparkle: Siehst du? Sie mögen dich wirklich, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Luna: Kann es wirklich sein? STIMME Oh, die wunderbarste aller...! Stimme Ich meine... Oh, wunderbarste aller Nächte. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Als du mich das erste Mal nach Ponyville geschickt hast, hatte ich noch keine Ahnung von Freundschaft. Doch heute hab ich ein Pony getroffen, dass die selben Probleme hatte - deine Schwester, Prinzessin Luna! Durch sie hab ich gelernt, dass das Beste, was man mit Freundschaft machen kann, ist, sie Anderen zu schenken und ihnen dadurch zu helfen, sie selbst zu finden. Und ich freue mich berichten zu dürfen, dass ganz Ponyville gelernt hat, dass auch wenn ein Pony ein wenig anders wirkt oder gar unheimlich erscheint, Freundschaft eine ganz andere Seite in einem hervor rufen kann. Und obwohl mein Kostüm von Star Swirl dem Bärtige nicht erkannt wurde, war das doch die beste Nightmare Night die ich je hatte! :donnern :Rainbow Dash: schrei :Princess Luna: lacht :Spike and Twilight: lachen :Abspann :instrumental Stück "This is Halloween" aus "Nightmare before Christmas" Verweise }} Kategorie:Transkripte Kategorie:Lunas Verwandlung